Depresión
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Capitulo 2 por demanda. Basado en mi historia real. Hermione sufre depresión, estos son sus pensamientos.
1. Ciega

Depresión  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
A/N. Esta historia la escribí para demostrar mis sentimientos a mi madre, Hermione representa una parte de mí muy grande y quisiera compartir esto con ustedes. ***  
  
Siempre he creído que la mejor manera de desahogarse es escribir todo lo que sientes en papel, para luego de un rato mirarlo nuevamente y descubrir el problema principal. Pero esta vez todo parecía inútil, sin esperanza.  
  
El mundo se me viene encima. Estoy entre la espada y la pared, quiero llorar, quiero morir o golpear a alguien hasta la muerte. Puede sonar violento, pero asi es como me siento, como si la vida no importara más en este momento, sé que no es verdad, pero me gustaría tener la posibilidad de morir por cinco minutos y luego renacer sin este peso en mi espalda.  
  
Hay muchos 'peros' en mí vida, demasiados para mí gusto.  
  
Algunas veces miro a otras personas; personas como Ron. Él es tan relajado, sin preocupaciones o al menos es lo que aparenta ser. ¡Qué no daría yo por ser como es él! Una vez se lo dije, cara a cara, pero su argumento fue 'Hermione, tu tienes todo. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?' Pero él se refería al dinero, que es algo que no me falta gracias a Merlín. Como dice el dicho, 'El dinero no compra la felicidad.' Y yo solo soy un triste ejemplo más que comprueba la veracidad de el sabio y viejo cliché.  
  
Por lo general las personas con ganas de aprender buscan en mí un tutor, pero no ven más allá de esa persona, esa imagen que me he ganado en el pasar de los años. Creo que hasta el momento solo Harry ha encontrado o descubierto una forma de ver el verdadero yo, pero no le ha enseñado a los demás que hay mucho má que saber de Hermione Grander que solo libros y tareas. ¿Quién puede culparme por querer tener una carrera exitósa?  
  
Estaba caminando hacer un par de días por los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando algún libro que me diera algo de referencia en vampiros y relativos, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía un vacío en mi estómago que necesitaba ser llenado de alguna manera, pero no encontraba la solución. Las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos lentamente sin que yo pudiera controlarlas, me sentía impotente. Lentamente me arrodillé en una esquina y dejé que la tristeza me sobrecogiera, me desahogué por primera vez en cinco años, por cinco minutos dejé de ser la chica fuerte. Me sentí liberada y de alguna forma desintóxicada.  
  
No hay razón exacta a este dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho, o de el vacío que se formó de la nada en mi estómago, no hay problemas dificiles en mí vida. Esto es depresión, una enfermedad mental que ciega los sentidos y no te deja aceptar la relidad o sobrepasar tus miedos. Te encierra detrás de barrotes gruesos y te no te deja escuchar los consejos. No hay sentido común, no hay amor, no hay paz, porque tu mente está siendo embrujada por esta maldición y yo soy la única que tiene el poder de detenerla. La pregunta clave es, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo saber el veneno que me está intóxicando?  
  
Dicen que hechos importantes y marcantes en tu vida te llevan a una depresión servera, pero yo no estoy completamente segura de cuales son estos hechos tan malos. Deberpia ser feliz, pero por culpa de esta bacteria no puedo, no puedo.  
  
He perdido mi confianza y pasé a ser una persona insegura y de baja autoestima. Una persona que no vive el momento sino que vive pensando en lo que sucederá más adelante y en las cosas en las cuales puede fallar. Una persona que solo se fija en lo negativo de las cosas positivas. Una persona que transforma las virtudes en defectos y la felicidad en tristeza.  
  
Necesito ayuda, pero no sé donde buscarla. Solo sé que estoy un paso más delante de recuperarme porque he aceptado que tengo depresión y paso a paso daré con la formula de mi desinfectante, para desintóxicarme de una vez por todas.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sé que es muy deprimente, pero así es como yo me sentía y puse a Hermione en mi lugar. 


	2. Sordomuda

Depresión  
  
Capitulo 2: Sordomuda  
  
A/N: Capitulo 2 por demanda, aunque la verdad es que esta es la única manera de deahogarme y escribo a medida que mis sentimientos siguen o aparece. Presten atención a leer ya que uso muchas metáforas.  
  
***  
  
Alguien me dijo una vez que el peor enemigo de una persona es uno mismo.Nosotros nos podemos dañar en muchas formas y la depresión es una más en la lista. Me 'corto las venas' cada vez que hago algo de la manera equivocada y me siento insignificante e inútil al haber fallado. Eso me lleva a un estado deprimente y triste donde solo mi almohada puede ahogar mis pequeños gritos de desesperación. Me estoy enfermando mentalmente cada vez que pienso en las cosas negativas.  
  
Todo es psicológico en esta vida, todo, el amor, la salud mental, la educación, las virtudes y los errores. Nosotros los cometemos porque no somos perfectos psicológicamente y siempre estamos arruinandonos en muchos sentidos. Somos nuestros propios enemigos.  
  
Siento como si alguien hubiera quitado una venda de mis ojos y estuviera viendo el mundo tal como es por primera vez, es horrible. Pero con esta enfermedad que me está destruyendo es imposible ver u oír las cosas hermosas que ese mundo tan horrible nos brinda.  
  
¿Es posible que sirva para algo? ¿Cuáles son mis virtudes? Es imposible verlas, estoy encerrada, cegada y al mismo tiempo con los ojos muy abiertos, detectando y analizando cada error que cometo. No puedo aceptar críticas, mi mente las duplica y las lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos sin que yo tenga el poder de detenerlas a tiempo. El más mínimo problema me tumba al suelo y me toma horas para levantarme.  
  
Es dificil reír o intentar reír para hacer sentir a un amigo bien con sí mismo cuando yo no puedo soreírme a mi misma. Ron me pidió consejos en problemas familiares que está enfrentando pero en vez de hacer el intento de comportarme como la amiga que debo ser, lo referí a algunos libros que conozco. Aún no me lo perdono. Pero ¿Es posible que pueda ayudar a alguien si no me puedo ayudar a mi misma? Aún no llego al fondo de mi problema. No sé a que atenerme o de quién sostenerme. No puedo decirle a nadie, este es mí problema, mi desafío, mi responsabilidad.  
  
Mi madre dijo muy sabiamente una vez, que este tipo de desafíos te ayudaban a convertirte en mujer y a enfrentar los problemas que aparecerían en el futuro.  
  
Un amigo me dijo, 'Soy un cobarde, no puedo contarle a mi madre que mi novia está embarazada.' Yo, luego de haber pasado mi estado de impresión, lo abracé porque no encontré palabras para ayudarlo, simplemente era demasiado trabajo encontrar la oración correcta que impulsara a Rodrigo a decir la verdad de una vez por todas. Creo que no fueron necesarias porque luego de un par de días confesó la verdad. Quizás lo que Hermione Granger necesita en este momento es un abrazo que me impulse a pasar por esto, a sobrevivir. 


	3. Noche

Depresión Por: MissIntelligence Capitulo 3: Noche. ***  
  
Mis ojos no se cierran. Puedo escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón, como la sangre es bombeada desde mi pecho a mis extremidades. Mis pies están congelados e inútilmente envueltos en mi manta. La luna brilla sobre mi rostro. Mis ojos son la única parte de mi cuerpo que se mueve, observando y memorizando el firmamento y las millones de estrellas que se dispersan sobre la manta negra que cubre la noche. Sonidos de pequeños animales nocturnos que buscan su alimento para sobrevivir, felices con sus familias y contentos con lo que tienen. Para mí todo lo que existe es el sonido de mi propio corazón que retumba fuertemente en mi oído. Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en el pequeño tambor adentro mío.  
  
Un suspiro de escapa de mis labios, no he tenido control sobre mí misma en este último tiempo y es mi cuerpo quien controla a mi alma. Me levanto todas las mañanas como un robot, con una expresión plana y sin sentimiento. Sigo mi ritmo matinal pero sin ni una gota de alma en mis que haceres, es solo mi cuerpo que está acostumbrado y sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer. Mi corazón y mi alma se quedan llorando en mi almohada por el restro del día y es mim cerebro el que realiza los exámenes y el que me mantiene viva. Para mí mi corazón murió al igual que mi alma la noche en la cuál esta enfermedad comenzó, la noche en la cuál mi vida terminó.  
  
Me acomodé una vez más en mi cama, arreglando la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo y una vez más comenzé a escuchar mi corazón. Era hipnotizante y fascinante al mismo tiempo.  
  
La luz de la luna que iluminaba mi cama disminuyó notablemente cuando una nube la cubrió, dejando al castillo en penumbras. Cerré mis ojos y sin saber por qué comenzé a llorar profundamente, pero esta vez dejé que me consumiera completamente. Quería que mi vida fuera diferente y emocionante como la de los demás. Quería quedarme en mi cama toda mi vida y no pensar en uan sola cosa por el resto de mis días. Era, claro, imposible, pero ahí, en ese lugar frío y desolado, para mí todo era posible. Al menos quería creer que lo era.  
  
Harry y Ron me lo han dicho muchas veces en las últimas semanas. Parezco un fantasma que camina sin alma a la siguiente clase, un zombi, un muerto viviente que solo tiene un cerebro y que se deja llevar por un horario.  
  
Es dificil reír, es dificil no llorar, es dificil no sentirse mal. Abrí mis ojos una vez más para descubrir que la luna estaba iluminandome una vez más. Mi reloj muggle indicaba que el sol estaba ya preparandose para entrar a un nuevo escenario y que esta había sido otra noche de insomnio, otra noche de lágrimas y lamentos.  
  
Me siento estúpida, congelada e inútil, como siempre. Todos esos sentimientos mezclados en una noche.  
  
***  
  
Decidí escribir más porque me hace bien. :) 


End file.
